The Present, The Past, And The Western:Time Warped
by BornAgainINChrist
Summary: Part One: Time Warped: In fair city the present is looking very bright because of a certain superhero and her sidekick; but when the past is about to be threatened will the crime fighting duo save the day. Western in Part Two ;D/ Chapter 11 is Finally Up!
1. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Greetings Everyone! I am back and with a old/new story. Ok well this story "The Present, The Past, And The Western" I originally tried to start writing but crazy events in life happened and I got rid of it. Now I'm trying to bring this story back to life. My plan is for this to be a part 1 and 2 kind of story but it could be a one-shot (to be honest I hope it won't be a one-shot). Well and as you can see by the title this story is going to be taking WordGirl back into the past well _Eventually_. And as you can see by "The Western" this story also involves a fun little western theme. Hint: The western half is going to be in part 2 (well at least that is the plan.) **

**Oh and when I first wrote this story the one person who reviewed was Randomnessgirl. So I would like to give a BIG BIG shout out for you because your review meant the world to me. **

**Quick Side Note: Would like to mention if you are a obsessed WordGirl fan who has seen Bampy Battles Bots (Fantastic WG episode) then this story will make more sense to you. But note those who haven't seen this episode may not have heard of Bampy. Side Note - Bampy is Becky, Bob and TJ's grandfather.**

**Dedication: Before you read I would like to share that this story is dedicated to the Lord and also to my younger sister who motivated me to write this. She has begged me to write this, and I mean BEG. She is like my story supervisor. She helped with the plot (some hehe). Haha I came in her room last night and told her I was going to start working on the story again and she was thrilled. I am going to be reading my sister the reviews ;D (it is kind of her story.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Trust <strong>

It was another sweltering evening in fair city as WordGirl and her sidekick Captain Huggyface made their way home after a long day of crime fighting or to be more specific Tobey trouble. Lowering behind a nearby building, the two quickly changed back into their secret identities and hurried down the sidewalk. Tobey had recently threatened to destroy city hall with his robots and with Becky being WordGirl she had to come up with an excuse to explain why she had missed dinner.

"Alright, how about I had to return a library book?"

With the two nearing the house, Becky looked at Bob to see if her excuse was convincing. "Cheep" Bob shrugged.

_Well it would do_

Becky and her monkey Bob began walking up to their house; both hungary and tired. Turning the door knob and walking inside. Their eyes suddenly brightened when hearing a familiar old voice.

"Hey there kiddo!"

"Bampy!" Becky's eyes lit up with excitement as she hugged her grandfather. She had almost forgotten that Bampy was coming over for dinner tonight. Becky had been looking forward to it for the past couple of days. Though, with her being WordGirl it didn't leave much free time for her family. Crime always seemed to appear when she wished it wouldn't.

"Well its about time you got here Becs" TJ budded in.

"Now Bampy can tell us a story. Right Bampy?"

TJ had already jumped onto the carpet and was waiting to be joined by his sister.

"Wait now hold on there TJ. First I've got something for Becky." Pulling something out of his pocket Bampy then placed something in Becky's hand.

Softly touching the piece and inspecting the object closely it looked to be just a scrape of metal; a old scrape of metal. "What is it Bampy?" Becky sat down with her brother TJ. Both already anticipating that he would tell his story.

Excitement in Bampy's eyes began to build. Clearing his throat he started to give his enchanting opening.

"Now that right there is a piece of the first robot ever built here in this city." Bampy began to explain as he sat down on the living room couch."You see my great-grandfather or you're great- great-great grandfather lived way back during the time when this city was just being founded. He owned a small ranch with some horses..."

"Horses! _Really?_" Becky asked raising her eye brow. Looking to her side, TJ just gave the 'annoying sister' look. She was usually the one who always interrupted Bampy's stories. It was starting to become a habit for her to alway question them. Becky knew TJ wasn't going to let her slide on this one.

"Yep thats right and one night when he was riding pass the city's goldmine he saw something…"

TJ managed to finish his death glare at his sister and looked back in curiosity.

"What Bampy? What did he see?" TJ asked trying to hide the remnants of his attitude.

Bampy gestured to the fragment of metal.

"He saw a giant metal MONSTER!"

"A ROBOT?"

Both of the siblings asked together.

"Yep"

Becky found herself doubting the story. How could there have been robots back then? They didn't even have remotes or robot blueprints assuming she had heard Tobey correctly during a battle.

"Are you sure that is what he saw?"

"Absolutely positively sure" Bampy nodded. "You see I'm trusting that my grandfather told me the truth and you do know what trust means, right Becky?" It was obvious he knew she didn't believe the story, but that wasn't going to stop her from defining a word.

"Yeah sure"

"Trust it means to have faith or confidence in someone or something."

Finishing her definition, TJ's annoyed sigh made it obvious he was bored and wanted to continue the story.

"Come on Bampy, lets get back to the story already!

"What did your great-grandfather do?" TJ looked at Bampy with wide eyes.

"Ah yes, well actually he was quite scared. So, he ran to go tell the city what he saw, but ever since then my great-grandfather has passed the story down." With the story coming to a close, Becky then began to hand back the piece of metal.

"You keep it Becky"

Bampy gave a quick wink and reached for the T.V remote.

"Thanks Bampy" Becky got up and sat on the couch with her grandfather; TJ joined in too. Turning on the T.V, a loud emergency broadcast then came on the screen. Bob then ran into the living room with a piece of frozen pizza still in hand. The crime fighting duo tuned in to the news.

"BREAKING NEWS: CITY JAIL BREAK"

The bottom of the screen read as a news anchorman began speaking at the scene of the federal prison. Pointing at the huge zig-zag hole in the wall outside the jail (where most of the criminals usually worked), the news anchorman began his interview with the local security guard.

"So did you see what happened Mr. Security Guard?" the anchorman asked.

"Actually the name is just Frank and yes I did see what happened. Dr. Two Brains chewed through the wall with his teeth and all the criminals escaped. Well all accept for the Amazing Rope Guy" (camera shifting to see Amazing Rope Guy still in his cell enraged and throwing his shovel on the ground).

The news anchorman cut in, "Well there you have it folks, all of the villains are running rapid through the city..Oh where..Oh where is WordGirl?" The broadcast then changed to a different topic.

A news anchorwoman in downtown main street was standing behind a famous statue. "A Local citizen discovers that the 130 year old statue of Mayor Phillips is actually made of cheese. Some are fearing with the prison break that Dr. Two Brains may be planning to steal it…" Becky had heard enough, grabbing Bob's arm and picking up her backpack the two started toward the stairs.

Urgh!

As usual leisure time with her family had to wait. The plan was to go to her room and quickly transform into WordGirl to go out and catch all the escapees, but could she get pass her family.

"Where are you going Becky?"

Bampy's worried glance managed to catch her eye as she was just about to make her way up the stairs.

_Sigh_

Well Bampy did know that she was WordGirl. A couple months ago he figured it out when she was trying to battle Tobey's robot. Though, ever since then Bampy had showed a lot more concern for her.

"I'm um…just going to my room to work on my history report."

Becky pointed her head at the T.V and put on a pleading expression to show Bampy she had to go.

"Alright then but you be careful…" Bampy looked at his only granddaughter trying to hide the worry in his voice suddenly noticing TJ's confused expression "um… you be careful uh..those history reports can be challenging."

Becky nodded her head and made her way up the steps. As the two entered the bedroom, she plopped her backpack on her bed and prepared to say her catch phrase. Just as she was about open her mouth suddenly Bob noticed the backpack.

The monkey raised his eyebrow seeing the backpack reminded him that Becky Botsford still had homework. The teacher obviously didn't give him assignments because they thought he was a dog. Though, he thought it would be best to remind her before the busy night began.

"Squeak Squeak?"

"Oh right! You see I kind of told a half-lie to Bampy and TJ" Twiddling her two pointer fingers. "I actually do have a history report to work on…I think its something about the founding of our city but I will work on that later on tonight."

"Cheep" Bob shrugged.

"Ok then lets go" Becky quickly put her hand to where her star would be.

"WOOOORRRRD UP!

* * *

><p><em>Yes finally,<em> Dr. Two Brains thought screwing in the final bolt. After easily escaping prison it was time to commit some more cheesy crimes. But it occurred to him; what?

Perhaps he could try to steal more cheese from the dairy section in the Grocery store. Nah, _too_ simple plus the goal was to out do all of the other second rate villains. If only there was something new and cheese incorporated to steal. Laying down his wrench. Dr. Two Brains called his henchmen to him. The scientist waited impatiently as his two workers who were in the middle of a game of Go Fish laid out their matches and silently made their way over.

"_About time_"

"Now henchmen bask in the glory of my latest cutting edge creation." The scientist said holding in his hand a ray gun that was embroidered with blue wires and covered in regular gray metal. Though, the doc could never leave a masterpiece plain. So, he recently decided to add a gray cartoon mouse head on the side. His two henchmen (The tall henchman who went by the name Charlie and the shorter henchman who didn't go by a name, but was rather talkative and often spoke for Charlie) both crowded next to Two Brains.

"Wow boss...Uh...what is it?" The talkative henchmen asked in curiosity as the ray gun shimmered in the light.

"Well I call it the Grabity (Grab-ity) ray" Two Brains chuckled to himself.

"The Grabervity ray?"

Both henchmen looked at him with blank stares.

"No the _GRAB_-ity ray"

"You know like _GRAVITY_ ray but…" Seeing the confused expressions on both henchmen."You know what never mind. Now let me demonstrate my new ray."

Two Brains pushed his henchmen aside.

The doctor took his wrench and laid it on a metal table and stepped a few steps away.

"Now watch closely henchmen"

Dr. Two Brains quickly pulled down the trigger on the ray and a blueish glow beamed out of the device and hit the wrench engulfing it in an electric light. The burst of blue electricity connected the ray gun and the wrench.

"Wow pretty"

The talkative henchman said as Charlie watched in aw.

Dr. Two Brains rolled his eyes then moved his ray gun back and forth and the wrench moved with it. Pushing down the handle trigger the ray then shut off and the wrench landed back on the table.

Looking for a different target; the doctor found himself circling the room. As he looked around for something to use for another demonstration. Quickly, he found himself staring at Charlie. Charlie (realizing he was being targeted) fled behind the talkative henchman. The talkative henchman quickly ran behind Charlie.

Two Brains released a frustrated sigh.

"Can one of you _please_ just be a good henchman and come over here."

Both shook their heads. Charlie making a mistake; shook his head up and down as a yes. He tried to change but it was too late. Quickly the talkative henchman pushed him forward.

Dr. Two Brains pulled down the ray trigger. Charlie was instantly flooded by the electric light. However unable to move he seemed fine. Success! Moving the ray back and forth Charlie found himself be lifted back and forth. Lowering the ray and shutting it off Charlie landed safely on the ground.

The doc let out a mad cackle, but suddenly noticing his baffled henchman, "Uh...Well you see henchmen the Grabity ray is a device that uses electricity to grip things it can even lift REALLY heavy objects. This would definitely help when robbing cheese museums we could always steal the cheese from above instead of on the ground. This ray can also stop pesky super heroines or their sidekicks from interfering with my heists." Two Brains then glanced at his watch.

"Wow look at the time my shows are about to come on."

Dr. Two Brains placed the ray gun in his pocket and raced over to the sofa. Sitting down on his old worn-out couch. Dr. Two Brains grabbed the remote from in between the couch cushion and turned on the T.V. The slightly cracked T.V slowly powered on. Two Brains managed to hear the word "cheese" and his attention was suddenly drawn to the screen.

A news anchorman and woman sat at their usually table and discussed a surprising find. "Yes Mary, what an amazing discovery. Can you believe the old statue of Mayor Phillips was actually made of 130 year old thick decay resistant mozzarella cheese? There will definitely be a lot of rethinking of our city's history." The news anchorman motioned to the large picture next to him of a gray colored statue of a old thin man with a top hat and a mustache.

"Indeed Jim, the well loved main street statue is not just old, but in fact symbolizes the very beginning of our city and now onto the weather report with Teapot the weather monkey…" The news anchorwoman then pointed to a monkey dressed in a silly clown outfit.

"Well what a treat and just when I was getting a craving." Dr. Two Brains grinned putting his hand to his chin to ponder on how to steal such a large statue.

Placing the T.V. remote beside him the answer then came to him.

"Oh right the Grabity ray"

Two Brains reached into his pocket to pull out the new ray. Perfect the doctor thought as he ran to his henchmen.

"Alright henchmen fire up the blimp we have a crime to commit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well this is it for chapter 1. Haha ok I want to mention that the Grabity ray that Dr. Two Brains made was kind of based off of the Incredibles. <strong>Syndrome's remoteblue ray thingy kind of inspired this. **Well that is it for the most part...I hope to post more. If it is off to a good start let me know by R&R-ing. Please R&R if you want XD**

**God Bless,**


	2. Stakeout

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Ok I'd like to say thank you to HappyDreamer, Deepizzaguy, and Tobeyfan. You guys are AWESOME!. My sister really enjoyed hearing your reviews. She was like "Awww..." when I read them to her ;D. **

**Story Secret: Ok I actually wrote this chapter like MONTHS ago. Anywho, I actually tried to make this as realistic to the episodes as possible. Now here is a small secret about the story. Dr. Two Brains is trying to steal a gray colored statue of a old thin man with a top hat and a mustache. Now this statue is actually a REAL statue in one of the WordGirl episodes. In the episode The People VS. Ms. Question, Ms. Question has WordGirl in a tricky situation. Ms. Question zaps WordGirl with a question thingy and is trying to get WordGirl to say her secret identity. Now freeze frame this scene and you can see WordGirl is standing on top of a gray colored statue of a old man in a top hat *Cough* *Cough* *Hint* *Hint*. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH. **

**Here is Chapter two XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Stakeout<strong>

"NO MORE ROBOTS TOBEY! " Mrs. McCalister said in here deep usual angry tone.

"Ow ow yes mother" Tobey managed to squeak out as his mother pulled on his ear.

Releasing her grip, "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Rubbing his ear and smoothing out his sleeves the boy genius then stomped to his room. Shutting the door behind him Tobey enraged grabbed his remote from inside his pocket.

"Defeated by MALFUNCTIONS!"

Inspecting the controller carefully he was baffled. "Why did this blasted contraption shut off just as victory over WordGIrl was within my grasp." Tobey tossed the remote with the rest of the scrap metal by his bed.

Adjusting his glasses in place and fetching a piece of paper, Tobey sat down at his desk and tried to ponder his next scheme. Clutching his pencil a frown soon formed on his face seeing the blank paper. Usually ideas of destruction always filled his mind when it came time to plan, but today he couldn't think of anything.

"I hope you're doing your homework young man," His mother interrupted his thoughts from outside of his room.

"Yes mum," Tobey tried to say cheerfully.

Frustrated with himself, the boy genius grabbed his backpack and decided to do his homework like a _good little boy._ Tobey paused to remember the day's assignment. The homework must have been something to do with history because that was the only book he packed in his backpack. Tobey reached into his book bag and pulled out his history book and a sheet of notebook paper. Looking in his school planner, Tobey quickly turned to today's notes which he could hardly read. He reluctantly made out: Chapter One history report.

_Perfect_

_Well This can't be too hard _he thought to himself as he wrote his name. _Wait what am I saying nothing is to hard for a Theodore Tobey McCalister the Third _he quickly the history book to take notes something odd caught his eye "Theodore Thomas McCalister…"

A bit shocked Tobey quickly made sure he was on the right chapter.

"Chapter One: Our Fair City"

Skimming through his homework..yep it said chapter one.

Wait did it say…Theodore "Thomas" McCalister?

Well he was on the right chapter but seeing a familiar name made him anxious.

* * *

><p>Flying in the cool night air exhausted WordGirl and Huggy were having trouble keeping their eyes open. After the huge jail break the duo spent their whole evening putting villains behind bars. So far they had locked up most of the city's criminals the only villains missing were Butcher, Chuck, and Dr. Two Brains. The night was growing old, but there was still many more crimes that could take place they had to keep on the look out.<p>

Looking down at the buildings and streets, "You see anything yet Huggy?" WordGirl glanced at her sidekick who shook his head in dismay. Letting a small yawn escape her mouth the superhero decided to land on a nearby roof top.

"YAAWWN Urgh.. What time is it?" WordGirl said sitting down on the rugged roof.

Holding up his pocket watch Huggy pointed to the time "Squeak". Catching WordGirl's contagious yawn he too let out a little yawn.

"Well its pass our bedtime, but we have to finish catching these villains."

WordGirl stood up and watched as her best friend put on a distressful expression.

"Come on don't be like that…its only three more to go we will be home in bed before you know it." WordGirl looked down at Huggy who still wasn't convinced.

Releasing an irritated sigh,

"Fine we will just look for one villain ok?"

Huggy chirped in agreement.

"Ok then, but I get to choose who we go after."

WordGirl seemed to ignore her sidekick's protest. "Alright I think we should look for Dr. Two Brains.."

"Eek!" The monkey didn't like the idea of chasing after one of the hardest criminals.

WordGirl then gave a half smile. "Well Huggy we already have a clue to what he may steal." The superhero watched as her sidekick tried to ponder what it could be, but then shrugged.

"Do you remember when we heard that news broadcast?…."

"Cheep"

"Well during the broadcast a lady reported that the statue in main street was made of cheese…it would be the perfect thing that Two Brains would steal." WordGirl then pointed down to what looked to be main street and in the faint glow of the moonlight was a grayish statue of a man in a top hat.

Captain Huggyface nodded "Squeak Squeak" putting on a confused face.

WordGirl sat down criss-cross and began to observe the street below "The plan is to have a stakeout."

"Cheep?" Huggy said licking his lips.

Letting out a chuckle, WordGirl gladly explained "Ha no a stakeout actually doesn't have anything to do with steak it really means to have a secret investigation where we wait out and spy on a suspected criminal in this case Dr. Two Brains." Resting her head on her hand WordGirl then started to observe main street, Huggy joined in too.

* * *

><p>With her eyes trying to shut and everything blurring, WordGirl tried to fight the urge to lay her head down and sleep. Shaking herself awake the tuckered out superhero looked down at the moonlit street where the historic statue was still standing <em>thankfully. <em>Lifting her wrist in front of her face she made out the faint time from her unicorn watch it was her turn.

"Huggy…Huggy…HUGGY!" WordGirl made out in the loudest whisper she could stir to wake her sleeping sidekick. Captain Huggyface jumped up in alert, tired and confused on why his nap was interrupted.

"Its your turn to watch the statue" WordGirl said pointing to the spot where she had been sitting. Letting out a yawn, Huggy scooted himself over and tried his best to replace his friend, but he wasn't sure how long he could stay awake.

Stretching and quickly growing bored Captain Huggyface was finding it very hard to keep himself from dozing off. As much as he wanted to help he couldn't ignore the fact he was exhausted. Closing his eyes Huggy could only hope that WordGirl was wrong and Dr. Two Brains wasn't going to steal the statue.

Though, then again how often was WordGirl wrong about these kind of things….

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I hope this story can continue on. Thanks again HappyDreamer, Deepizzaguy, and Tobeyfan. You guys are GREAT! Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	3. Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Ok I'd like to say thank you to Aisha. My sister says thank you too. Here is what she wanted to tell you, "Thank you for reading this story. I'm so happy you read it. It makes me feeling AMAZING to know you enjoyed it. " Ha I read her the review ;D. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter three XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Wrong<strong>

Threshing the steering wheel down, the talkative henchman started to lower the giant mouse blimp.

"Nice and slowly now…perfect!"

The doctor instructed clutching the open side-door of the blimp.

"Alright get ready boys!"

Two Brains managed to let out over all the noise. Looking out of the door, the scientist made out the large gray mozzarella statue gleaming in the moonlight.

Pulling the ray gun out of his pocket, Two Brains raised the ray up to his face. Carefully the doctor aimed the device down toward the target below. With the simple push of a trigger, the electronic blue glow zapped threw the air. It flooded onto the statue engulfing it in its grip. The ray gun was now connected to the statue.

Dr. Two Brains then jolted his gun up. This in turn boosted the large artifact up till it was even with the side of the blimp. The Grabity ray was now keeping this gigantic statue up in the air. Hopefully, the battery of the gun would last until they could get to the lair. If only he had brought his shrink ray.

_Oh Well _

This mission was _still _a success. Two Brains let out a small cackle, but then suddenly stopped. Dr. Two Brains handed Charlie the Grabity ray then made his way to the controls. Peering out the front window of the mouse blimp the doctor then frowned.

"What is it boss?" the talkative henchman interrupted his thoughts. "_What is it?_ well its just that this was too easy…" the doctor complained.

" WordGirl and her hairy little friend would have stopped us by now."

The henchman then began to steer the large craft away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p>A loud hum was making it hard for Becky to finish her dreams. It was like a gigantic bee was right outside her window.<p>

Was it her alarm clock?

The sound was so unusual it couldn't be.

Why was she so uncomfortable?

Was this even her bed?

It was like she was sleeping slanted. Tossing and turning, all of a sudden she found herself rolling and tumbling. Did she fall down stairs? Finally opening her eyes all that was left to see was the edge of the roof that WordGirl was heading straight towards. As her head hit the edge, she then fell straight off of the building.

"Aaahh!" The superhero let out a abrupt cry. _This is a nightmare, _she thought. Everything in her seemed to be frozen with fear and the humming noise was ever so loud.

Shaking herself awake and regaining awareness of her powers, the heroine stopped just before she hit main street. Slowly lowering down, WordGirl rubbed her tired eyes and began to look around. What had she been doing?

humm….

_Oh right…Two Brains._

_S_eeing the main street statue gone from its ordinal place, WordGirl knew what happened. Quickly zooming up to the sky, she knew it was too late. The blimp was now out of site. Frustrated, WordGirl landed on the roof. Huggy was now slowly waking up due to the previous yelps he had heard from his comrade.

"Eekk?"

WordGirl's expression didn't sit well with the monkey sidekick.

The hero stood in defeat and pointed down at the empty center of main street.

"Come on Huggy, lets go home."

"YAWWNN…''

* * *

><p>"Tobey, lights out young man."<p>

"In a minute mother," Tobey growled as he nervously pondered what he had read. He couldn't believe how much he had written down for this pointless history report. Perhaps, it was mainly to disprove something he knew in his heart was wrong.

_Wrong. What a dull word more of incorrect, error, or mistake, _

Though, for once it pained him to look back into his family's past.

He always thought that his family was something to be proud of, but today he wasn't so sure.

"No my father wouldn't lie…not to me."

"I'll show them… I'll show them all."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this being rather short. I plan to post more soon. Though, it's kind of tough when you are juggling school and other work stuff ;D. Anywho, hope this leaves you anticipating the next chapter. Please R&amp;R if you want XD <strong>


	4. Hurry

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Wow! It certainly has been I awhile since I posted more of this story. Well it feels like awhile *shrugs*. Anywho, I would like to give a BIG shout out to my latest reviewers. So, a BIG WIDE-E Thanks to Aisha, CoolGirl96, DeepizzaGuy, and Tobyfan. Thank you so much. It really makes my day to see your reviews XD.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter four XD**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!…<strong>

Becky's mind screamed as the terribly loud alarm clock blared in her ears. Her eyes shot open, the sun had already peeked through the blinds. Another Friday had officially started. There was nothing worse than waking up to such an ANNOYING sound. Laying on the pillow, the sound seemed to echo in her head. Every morning the clock repeated the same sound, at the same time, in the same way.

Urgh!

She hated that clock. All she wanted to do was smash it.

When her parents first bought her the clock for Christmas, she couldn't have been more thrilled. Though, after awhile the constant BEEPS and the red glow of the 7:30 AM was really starting to grow her hatred of the device. Becky leaned over and switched the alarm off. The tired girl laid back down in hopes of sleeping in a little longer. Curled up in her bed it was then she realized something; she was still in her WordGirl costume. Last night after WordGirl had tried to find Two Brains; she eventually went home to find Becky Botsford had homework. She had been trying to do some of her homework but….

Suddenly her bedroom door swung open.

_Oh great_

Trying to make it appear she was still asleep, Becky pulled the covers over head.

"Nice try Becs!"

TJ gave a sly smile. Then he grabbed one end of her covers and tugged with all his strength. Becky felt the hairs on her neck prickle. If TJ saw her in costume her morning could get real messy. Becky quickly tried to hide herself in the mess of the covers.

"NO! TJ go away!" Becky gripped the blanket firmly.

TJ held tight to Becky's end of the covers.

"NO!" Mom said you need to get ready for school!" TJ was now starting to pry the blanket from her bed.

This gave Becky a idea. She gave a clever smile and let go of the blanket. TJ tripped and fell backwards hitting hard against the floor. While her brother was distracted, Becky quickly grabbed the covers and ripped them from his hands.

"HEY!" TJ jumped back up ready for a rematch.

"Sweet Baby Carrots! What's going on kids?"

Mr. Botsford and Bob walked into the bedroom both shocked and surprised on what they saw. Bob knowing that Becky was still in costume realized that her boots were sticking out from under her covers.

"TJ you know you're not allowed in Becky's room unless you were invited…were you invited?"

The annoyed boy looked around, "Umm…No?"

"Ok well then lets go downs stairs and have breakfast." Mr. Botsford gestured for TJ to follow as he walked out of the room.

TJ looked back at Becky seeing her shoes, "_Nice red slippers Becky._" Her brother retorted then he left the room.

As soon as TJ's complaints silenced, WordGirl quickly stuck her head out of the covers and pressed her star.

"Phew, that was close."

The room lit up in a red flash and there appeared normal Becky Botsford.

"Squeak?" Bob climbed onto Becky's bed. He was wondering why Becky had still been in costume.

"Yeah, I guess I was just too tired last night to notice. " Becky shrugged and ran over to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Cheep eep."

"Well I had homework remember? Last night I came home to find I still had that history report to do. "

"Eep?"

"_Yes_, I did still do the report. Though, I don't know how good it will be. I was really exhausted when I wrote it."

The night before had been really busy for her. She had read a chapter of the history book and kind of just wrote stuff on a paper. To be honest Becky Botsford didn't have any clue on what her report was really about; and she was to tired to even remember. Oh well, she would have to see for herself at school. There were still three major villains to catch out in the city. In fact, WordGirl needed to hurry if she was going to go on patrol.

Becky sped around the her bedroom and quickly completed her morning chores. Her bed was made, her closet was immaculate, and she was ready for school. Ready for the day, Becky grabbed her blue backpack and walked downstairs with Bob.

"Good morning Becky dear," her mother chimed in as Becky made her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen table was set with the usual breakfast eatings; Snappy Snaps Cereal, Donuts, and a pitcher of orange juice. Becky joined her family at the table. Making herself a bowl of cereal, Becky quickly started to eat her breakfast.

"_Well you seem rushed,_" TJ teased watching her sister eat faster then usual.

"Sorry I _am_ in a hurry." Becky glared at her brother.

"Why are you in a hurry Becky?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

"Because I have to find Dr. Two…I mean because I have to find this um…really special pencil I uh…left at school." Becky put on her most convincing smile. Oops! Becky had been almost tripped up. Bob gave her the 'are you sure they will buy this' kind of look. Becky simply shrugged. What else could she have said?

Finishing her cereal, Becky quickly looked at her watch.

"Wow! Look at the time, I'm going to be late to…"

"Finding that special pencil?" Mr. Botsford grinned and then took Becky's empty cereal bowl.

"Uh yeah," Becky sheepishly smiled back.

"Ok, well have a great day at school honey." Mr. Botsford and Mrs. Botsford waved as they watched their daughter and her monkey grab their backpacks and head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I actually wrote this chapter early one Saturday morning. My annoying younger brother had woken me up similar to what TJ did ;D. I gave Becky some of my attitude. Hehe <em>younger brothers can get on your nerves sometimes<em> XD. Anywho, hope you tune in for more (its a-coming don't worry). Please R&R if you want XD**


	5. Questions

****Chapter Five:****

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**HI Everybody!XD It sure has been awhile right? Sorry for the wait, there has been SO much going on for me. Anywho, I would like to give a BIG Wide-E shout out to my latest reviewers. So, thanks to Aisha, Happydreamer, CoolGirl96, DeepizzaGuy, and Tobyfan. A very many blessings to you all. I would also like to personally thank Aisha, Happydreamer, and Deepizzaguy for your encouragement. Thank you so much. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter five XD**

* * *

><p>"No…NO! This is all wrong! This should have worked!"<p>

Dr. Two Brain's anxious henchmen slowly made their way over to find Dr. Two Brains in a very frantic mood.

Both of the henchmen were a little curious to see the statue stolen the night before to be covered udder a large blanket. Usually this signified to them that their boss was either going to surprise them with something, or was ashamed of that something. As the henchmen drew closer to the concealed statue they also noticed the cheese ray nearby. Odd. Then a thought occurred to them. If the statue was made out of 160 year old mozzarella cheese, then why didn't the boss eat it by now?

"Boss, you ok?" asked the talkative henchman.

"No, I'm not O-K."

Dr. Two Brains quickly went back to trying to screw a bolt to the cheese ray. Failing to screw the bolt, the doctor was beginning to get frustrated. But, noticing the henchmen standing nearby, Two Brains had a better solution to his problem.

"You henchman…No the other henchman…Yes you, come over here and screw this into the cheese ray please."

Watching his henchman complete the rather difficult task, Two Brains found himself hopeful. Maybe it would work this time. Dr. Two Brains pulled the blanket off of the statue.

"Ok, now step aside." Dr. Two Brains quickly moved the cheese ray into position. Pressing a couple buttons on the device, the scientist silently watched as the cheese ray beamed a green laser at the statue.

The bright light engulfed the room. Then, the light faded leaving the doctor to question whether the ray worked. Walking over to the statue, Two Brains inspected the piece carefully. It seemed better than before. Though, there was only one way to be sure. Opening his mouth, the mousy scientist took a huge bite into the statue.

CLANK! CRACK!

Dr. Two Brains eyes widened and the henchmen gasped. Releasing his teeth from the statue, the scientist knew something was terribly wrong. The statue wasn't even dented. Though, he had a feeling something else was. Shutting his mouth the doctor raced to find something that could reveal to him his reflection. Grinding to a halt, he quickly found a nearby mirror. Giving a awkward smile into the mirror the smile quickly fell into horror.

"NOOoooo!" The scientist cried.

The henchmen quickly ran to their boss's aid. Though, the henchmen took one look at Dr. Two Brains teeth and burst out laughing.

"You're not helping me henchmen!" Dr. Two Brains glared and continued to ponder his new problem. Though, what was his new problem?

Well his problem was his teeth looked as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer! And the real question that needed to be asked was: How was this going to affect his career as the top villain?

If any of the other villains saw him he could lose his ranking in a heart beat. There had to be a way to reverse his teeth and nonproductive heist. But how?

Suddenly, Charlie accidentally turned on the T.V.

"The 160 year old statue of Mayor Phillips was stolen last night by number one villain Dr. Two Brains. This statue had once been so fresh and cheesy 160 years ago, but now it is probably long decayed and harder then ten tons of steel." A news anchorman frowned.

"Yes, indeed Jim if only I could go back into the past retrieve the statue when it was fresh and cheesy. Wouldn't that be a amazing snack to behold?" The news anchorwoman begins to drool. The news anchorman gives her a odd look. "Um…interesting thought Mary, but no one has ever been able to go back into the past. You would need a super smart scientist who knew a lot about time travel, cheese, and could build a time machine. What are the chances?" The two began to laugh. Then a Salad-to-Go commercial flashes on the screen.

Dr. Two Brains gives a sinister grin.

"Turn off the T.V henchmen, I have a knew plan."

* * *

><p>"Come on there's still time!" WordGirl cried as she and her sidekick flue in a hurry to school. Becky Botsford had never been late to school and she wasn't going to start today.<p>

Arriving at the school, and transforming into her mild-mannered self Becky and Bob barged into their classroom just before the late bell sounded. Becky (sweaty and trying to calm down her frantic yet relieved self) quietly sat down at her desk next to Violet.

Mrs. Davis eyed her suspiciously. Mrs. Davis knew Becky was usually on time. It seemed odd to the teacher that she would be the last in class today.

"Hi Becky," Violet whispered.

"Hi Violet," Becky spoke between breaths.

"Alright class settle down," Mrs. Davis began her usually morning attendance check.

Becky relaxed in her chair and began to ponder the Dr. Two Brains problem. School had interrupted her search.

"Becky Botsford?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Present," Becky replied without requiring much thought. So, Two Brains was still some where in the city. Though, her question was where was he and did he still have the statue? Urgh! If only she had a answer to her question.

"Ok class, now please turn in your history reports so I can start grading them." Mrs. Davis began to go around collecting the students' papers and passing out the morning math practice sheets.

"Uh oh," Becky thought to herself as she gave her paper to the teacher and received her math sheet.

Violet noticing Becky's worried expression, "Hey Becky is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh kind of…I don't know if my history essay will be any good." Becky frowned.

"Well why? You are usually very good with your homework." Violet shrugged.

"It's just I worked on it late and I didn't get a chance to reread it." Becky watched as Mrs. Davis began to read the history reports.

As the time ticked by Becky still found herself nervously glancing at Mrs. Davis. For awhile all seemed well, until Becky happened to see Mrs. Davis pick up a rather sloppy written paper with the name Becky Botsford on it.

Mrs. Davis began to read it. Becky tried not to focus on the history report, but when Mrs. Davis called her name she knew she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it feels good to have this posted ;D. Thank you everyone for your help. Please R&amp;R if you want too XD<strong>


	6. Memories

****Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.****

**Greetings! Ha wow God just got me through one of the most chaotic weeks ever and I mean EVER. One of my beloved family members passed away -_-, my little sisters' birthday party, a total of four band concerts, and a band reward ceremony. And if that wasn't enough right after that stuff my family came down with a stomach bug (which is my least favorite sickness ;Z). Though, God did something amazing throughout the chaos, which I have to tell you so you know his glory. I started band in the beginning of the school year with no experience at all. I prayed to the Lord in the beginning of the year in terrifying need for his presence and favor. I am now ending the school year praying to him in thanks and utter amazement. He gave me a 1st chair band ranking in percussion, two superiors in a snare drum and mallet solo performance in front of a judge, four medals, five certificates, and a HUGE trophy that was awarded because I was Top percussionist out of the band. Ha isn't the Lord good. What a God right? Only my Lord and savior could do something so AMAZING and in a time of sadness where I needed his comfort. He always finds a way to remind me how much he loves me. **

**Well a BIG THANKFUL THANKS to Aisha, Deepizzaguy, Tobeyfan, and HappyDreamer. You guys have really impacted my story with your awesome reviews. The Lord has truly used your encouragement to keep me writing for him. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter Six XD**

* * *

><p>"Right here is fine robot."<p>

Tobey sighed as his giant metal creation slowly lowered himself to the front doors of the school. For once the boy genius was actually anxious to get inside of the tremendously boring building. Clutching a thick stack of papers and a backpack on his right shoulder, Tobey made his way inside of the school.

The late bell echoed throughout the halls as now only the dawdlers now remained. Tobey quickened his pace. Skimming the classroom doors for his home room, Tobey found himself in deep thought. Last night he had spent several hours working on a silly history report. Tobey never would do such a frivolous assignment, but the assignment had something to do with his family. As much as he wished he could ignored the history book and the report. There was still a part of his father in him that told him otherwise.

"Tobey, did I ever tell you about your great - great grandfather Theodore "Thomas" McCalister?"

The words of his father echoed in his head.

"No Daddy, pwees tell me. I wuv your stories."

The memory surged into the boy genius's mind. Tobey remembered the childhood memory well. His father sitting in the old wooden rocking chair rocking his young toddler self back and forth. As a infant, sitting in his father's lap seemed to be his best protection of whatever life threw at him. The way his own hands rested in the large ones of his father's. The strong but yet soothing voice that only his Daddy could give. The loving embrace and warmth of being held by someone who loved him for who he was not for what he was becoming. Nothing could compare as a child…nothing at all could compare to his father's lap.

"Ha…well where do I begin? Oh yes now I remember…"

Tobey could remember the contagious smile that would spread across his father's face. It was a smile that he had never forgotten.

"Now Tobey long before Granddad, you, and I, were born are family had just moved to this town. We had come from a place way over seas and hoped to start a new life in the small little city. Now this was when Thomas your great - great grandfather was just a boy. Thomas's father began a life as a blacksmith helping the town with whatever they needed, but one day he disappeared. Nobody knew where Thomas's father had gone, but that's not really the story. You see Thomas's father had a assistant who took over as blacksmith. The assistant was training Thomas as his blacksmith apprentice. Though, little did Thomas know but the assistant was actually…"

Tobey remembered the fragments of his father's tale. Though, as a baby he also remember himself dozing off in his father's arms. He honestly didn't know how much he remembered. Though, Tobey tried to recollect.

SMASH!

Just as Tobey had started into his classroom some careless person collided right into him. His history report went spilling across the classroom floor and his glasses fell off his nose. The giggles from classmates could be heard as Tobey lay sprawl out on the floor. His cheeks began to burn a bright red. Tobey only wondered who had been so heartless.

"Oh no! I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Hearing that familiar tone, Tobey quickly refused her help.

"No it's ok _Becky Botsford_, it only took me _all night _to work on this history essay."

The boy genius sat up and began to gather all of his papers off the dirty floor. Becky Botsford crouched onto the floor to offer Tobey some assistance.

Tobey didn't like Becky at all. She was completely bossy, stubborn, and a "know-it-all". Becky always made perfect grades (aside from art). Becky was very different from most girls, which gave her a certain charm. She loved sports and was often never afraid to stick up for herself and others. Becky Botsford was fearless and very strong hearted. Though, perhaps this is why he despised her most. Becky was never afraid to question Tobey and his all powerful robots. She never flinched when he made his evil threats. When robots came attacking the school playground, Becky would help everyone to safety until WordGirl arrived. She was also very smart. No matter how hard he tried Becky always seemed to be just a bit more intelligent then he.

Tobey tried to gather all the papers faster so Becky wouldn't get a chance to help him. He knew this would annoy Becky.

"Here let me help you!" Becky insisted as she (used her super speed to) grabbed one of the papers before Tobey.

"I don't want you're help!" Tobey growled as he snatched the paper out of her hand.

Becky was feeling very discouraged. All the stress of the morning was starting to get to her. She could feel her eyes blur.

"Becky please go sit down! Tobey can handle picking up his report." Mrs. Davis harshly instructed from her desk.

Becky felt a stray tear go down her cheek. Standing up and lowering her head in shame. Becky suddenly noticed Tobey's glasses. She picked them up and gently gave them to Tobey.

Tobey glared at Becky as Becky placed his glasses in his hands. Though, Tobey noticed something different about Becky. Her eyes were filled with tears. Tobey could't believe it. He had never ever _ever _seen Becky cry.

It just wasn't a common thing from the strong and fearless Becky Botsford. Tobey felt guilty. He didn't mean to make her cry. But, then again how could he have made her cry? It couldn't have just been him. Something else must have upset her, though what would upset Becky Botsford. She was too perfect.

Stacking his paper and standing up, the boy genius proudly approached his teacher.

"Here you go Mrs. Davis," Tobey said with pride as he held out his history report with both hands.

"You're late Tobey," Mrs. Davis frowned as Tobey dropped the huge report on her desk.

"Humph…so much for thank you." Tobey stomped to his seat.

Tobey took his seat. Despite how much he wanted to watch Mrs. Davis grade his report he couldn't help but find his eyes on poor Becky Botsford. Her head with buried in her arms on her desk. It was obvious why. Whenever a student was upset, tired, or sick in school it usually resulted with burying your face in your arms. Well it was what he usually did as well as many other kids. It was very obvious that Becky was upset. Tobey silently spied on her while working on his math sheet.

"Tobey, please come here," Mrs. Davis called as she removed her reading glasses.

Well spying on Becky would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kind of short : like I said I am kind of in a chaotic phase of life. Pray for me and my family if you can...losing a loved one is very hard (especially for my siblings). Anywho, please R&R if you want XD God Bless ya**


	7. Time Machine

****Chapter 7:****

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Hello everybody! I AM SO SO SO sorry for the long wait for chapter seven. It has just been a long chaotic journey into summer vacation. Though, when summer vacation hit it was as if God calmed the storm. So, I was kind of taking a soothing break, but now I'm back. I would just like to thank so many of you guys for reviewing while I was gone. I would like to give a be thankful shout out to HappyDreamer, Tobeyfan, Aisha, Melissa, KinDWil71, Anon, and InkawgNeetoh. May the Lord bless all of you guys. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter Seven XD**

* * *

><p>Dr. Two Brains laid down his crumb of chalk and stared at his rows of filled chalk boards. This was the doctor's chance to correct his mistakes. Excited Dr. Two Brains quickly ran to find his henchmen.<p>

"Henchmen! Come here I've got something to show you!" Dr. Two Brains urged his henchmen to come off the couch to see his 'new' improved plan.

Charlie and the talkative henchmen approached the doctor's long line of chalk boards. Their excited expressions turned to frowns. The two henchmen weren't too excited seeing the large complicated plan. It usually meant that they would have another busy day.

Watching the henchmen's blank expressions, Two Brains quickly tried to start the conversation.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um…It's uh big," The talkative henchman answered nervously.

"What? No it's not!" Quickly turning around to see the long line of chalk boards. Dr. Two Brains mind then changed.

"Uh…well maybe it's a little big, but lets just forget about how big, scary, and complicated it may seem. This plan is sure to work! Here I'll explain it to you."

Dr. Two Brains ran all the way down to the first chalk board.

"Ok, so what is my problem? My problem is that everyone knows I stole a cheese statue. Though, I can't eat the cheese statue because its incredibly too hard. Not to mention if word got out that I broke my teeth and stole a useless statue my reputation would be ruined. Now how am I going to fix this? Well this is my plan. I build a time machine!"

"A time machine?" The talkative henchman questioned.

"Yes, a time machine you know like the one's in the movies."

The two henchmen stood there confused.

"Uh ok, a time machine is a device that can be used to travel through time. So, lets say if a certain genius scientist happened to make a big mistake, if he used a time machine he could go back in time to fix it. Understand?"

The henchmen nodded.

"Good, now this is what we will do…"

…**..Several hours later….**

Two Brains looked back at his henchmen.

"Ok so did you get all of that?"

Charlie shook his head 'no' in confusion, but the talkative henchman bumped his shoulder. Neither henchmen wanted to endure the lecture again. So, the two both nodded.

"Alright, now in order to start the plan we must first build the time machine. Now besides one important device, I can mainly build the time machine here. But, I will need you two to go and steal something for me."

Erasing one of the chalk boards, the scientist quickly began to draw a strange circular machine on the board. The machine appeared to look like a large bicycle wheel, but it was much larger and it included many different circuits. Turning to face his henchmen, Dr. Two Brains began to explain the device.

"Ok, this is the Orbiculate Electricity Generator or the O.E.G for short. After the Energy Monster was created and destroyed the city's power plant they replaced the power plant with a new machine that could create electricity. That is the O.E.G. It was originally designed to create electricity in a spiral formation. However, the circuits distribute the electricity to the city. If we steal the device and removed the circuits it would be perfect to create a time machine portal. Quick now go to the city's power plant and steal this machine."

The henchmen had trouble understanding all the doctor said but, they nodded their heads and quickly ran to the mousy van.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh! I don't like writing such short chapters! Sorry for how short it is I hope to post more as quick as I can. So, thanks for all your patience. Please R&amp;R if you want ;D<strong>


	8. Disbelief

****Chapter Eight:****

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Ok, since I wasn't able to post a whole lot yesterday. So, I just decided to go ahead and post another chapter today. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Tobeyfan for being the first person to review on short chapter seven.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter Eight XD**

* * *

><p>"Tobey, please come here," Mrs. Davis called as she removed her reading glasses.<p>

Well spying on Becky would have to wait. Tobey quickly leapt out of his chair and headed to see his teacher. As Tobey came to her desk he could clearly see that Mrs. Davis had read his report.

"Yes Mrs. Davis? Is there something wrong with my incredibly perfect report?" Tobey asked a bit confused and worried.

"Umm…No? Your report is actually 100% perfect." Mrs. Davis responded out of disbelief.

Hearing this Becky too raised her head in disbelief.

"Ha, of course, I knew it was perfect." Tobey gave a large prideful grin that made Becky sick to her stomach.

Tobey turned to return to his seat.

"Uh, where do you think you are going, Mr. McCalister?" Mrs. Davis eyed Tobey suspiciously.

Turning to face his teacher.

"Well to my seat of course, Madam. There is obviously no need for me to be here."

"Now that is where you are wrong, Tobey. I need to ask you a question that needs a honest answer."

Tobey had a feeling what Mrs. Davis was about to ask him.

"Tobey, did you have any of your robots do or help you do your paper?"

Becky found a smile creep onto her face. She knew that Tobey always used robots for everything. Now he was the one in a dilemma. Becky waited anxiously for Tobey's response.

There was a brief moment of silence as Tobey pondered what to say. His teacher and his class seemed to all be waiting for his answer. Though, he already knew the honest truth and for once he would say so without regret.

"No Mrs. Davis, I didn't use any robots to help me write or do my paper."

Everyone in the class gasped in shock. Becky however didn't believe Tobey to the least.

"Are you lying to me, Tobey?" Mrs. Davis questioned him impatiently.

"No Mrs. Davis, I'm not. This is the honest truth." Tobey spoke with boldness.

Mrs. Davis looked into the boy's eyes intently. It appeared that Tobey was telling the truth.

Mrs. Davis excused Tobey from her desk.

"Well, then I guess you can be seated."

"What!" Becky found herself standing up and shouting.

"Is there something a matter, _Becky Botsford_?" Tobey gave a sinister grin.

Becky had enough of Tobey's lies. How come it was only up to her to save the day.

"Yes, there is something a matter, _Theodore Tobey McCalister III_! How dare you lie to your teacher and your classmates!" Becky shouted in disgust.

"But I'm not lying!" Tobey spoke in hurt without his british accent.

Mrs. Davis and the class all fell in silence listening to the two rivaling kids fight each other with their words. Just as the fight was at its worst something unexpected happened. A loud popping noise could be heard from the ceiling and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is nothing better then a little Tobey vs. Becky action to make the story more suspenseful. Hope this keeps you eagerly awaiting the next chapter. God Bless ya XD Please R&amp;R if you want<strong>


	9. Tragic

****Chapter Nine:****

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**First off, GO CHICK-FIL-A!**

**Hello everyone! It is great to be back! I have had one vacation after the other and I am about to have another one. So, here is another short chapter. I have a few days before my next vacation so hopefully I can add more to this. I would like to thank all of my AWESOME reviewers. So a BIG thanks to Tobeyfan, HappyDreamer, Deepizzaguy, Aisha, and a special thanks to new reviewer 1000goldpipes. I appreciate all of your kind reviews ;D. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter Nine XD**

* * *

><p>RINNGGG!<p>

(After much effort to get working) The recess bell finally sounded throughout the halls of WoodView Elementary.

"Alright class, I want to see a quiet single file line." Mrs. Davis instructed as she held the door open for her students.

This instruction, however, fell on deaf ears as the children of classroom 77 seemed in a frenzy. The halls of the school seemed a totally new place in the dark. Kids pushed and shoved through the pitch black halls. Becky tried her best to stay close to Violet, but it was impossible.

"Why can't I see!" Someone shouted.

"Stop SHOVING!" A aggravated student growled.

"Ha, I'm the best at shoving!" Victoria Best chanted and began to shove harder.

"Becky?" A shy voice could be heard over the chaos.

"Violet?" Becky called out in the darkness.

Just as Becky thought she found her friend someone pushed her away.

"What's going on!" Another kid shouted in fear. The voice that Becky finally clarified to be Scoops.

The noise began to grow to the point that even Becky couldn't keep track of it.

"I'm scared!"

"Mrs. Davis, I can't find the bathroom!

"This wall feels slimy!"

"Booo! I'm a ghost!

"I WANT MY MOMMY!

Becky wondered who cried that. It sounded like Tobey.

"Tobey? Was that you?" Becky questioned into the darkness.

"Umm…Oh course not!" Tobey shouted nervously.

"Class settle down!" Mrs. Davis shouted over the ruckus.

The mania suddenly came to a grinding halt and everyone grew silent as they waited for Mrs. Davis's instructions.

"Now everyone needs to calm down. All that has happened is the electricity has gone out." The teacher spoke with a chuckle.

"Why is the electricity down, Mrs. Davis?" Becky asked.

"Nobody knows, but what we do know is that this is still school. Now everyone behave yourselves during recess. " Mrs. Davis opened the door and led all of the students out to the playground.

* * *

><p>The students of Woodview Elementary each made their way out onto the playground. However three students…actually two students and a monkey weren't enjoying themselves. Becky, though, trying to walk alone was followed by her two best friends; Violet and Bob the monkey. The three each sat on one of the swings on the swing set. It was obvious to Violet and Bob that something was a matter with Becky. The disappointed girl just sat on the swing kicking the black gravel bits in the playground sand.<p>

Violet awkwardly sat on one of the swings and gained the confidence to open her mouth. At first no words came out, but Violet was desperate to figure out why Becky was upset.

"Uhh…That cloud looks like a ice cream cone."

Violet pointed to the sky nervously. Urgh, somehow that wasn't what she wanted to say. Starting a conversation wasn't one of her best talents.

Becky looked up at the sky in concentration. After a minute or two, Becky (having no imagination when it came to cloud shapes) gave up her search.

"Ummm…I don't see it."

Becky sighed and looked back at the sand.

Her reply was then followed by a long awkward silence.

"Becky is there something wrong?"

Violet forced the question out of her mouth.

"Ha, wrong? No no no something isn't wrong umm…it's just that…well... I…"

Becky nervously twiddled her fingers then looked at Violet. Violet obviously was content with her 'answer' but she was not.

_Sigh_

"Yeah I guess there is something wrong, Violet." Becky admitted.

"Well if there is something wrong Becky, you can tell me." Violet hoped that Becky might share. Becky always kept how she felt inside.

Becky tried to hold back any tears that might urge into her eyes. She was going to tell Violet what happened.

"Urgh…ok… I GOT A F ON MY HISTORY REPORT!"

Bob's mouth dropped and Violet almost flipped off her swing.

"Yikes! Is it me or is this swing slippery?" Violet quickly caught her balance.

"Eeep!?" Bob questioned.

"No, Bob I'm not joking." Becky sadly confessed.

"Well that's not _too_ bad." Violet tried to cheer up Becky.

Becky wanted to believe Violet. She wanted to remember what her Dad had told her that "Nobody is perfect". But Becky couldn't get over all the stress and worry this would cause. Becky just decided to let it all out.

"YES! YES It IS! I have never gotten a F in my LIFE! What are my parents going to say? What is this going to do to my grade? I'm DOOMED!"

Becky burst into tears and jumped off the swing.

"Becky?" Violet wanted to chase after her friend, but she figured Becky probably needed to be alone.

Becky ran over to the farthest shady tree. Sliding to the ground against the tree, Becky clutched her knees and buried her face in her arms. It appeared to her that things couldn't get much worst, but the sulking girl was about to be proven wrong.

"Oh, this is terribly tragic." A familiar british accent spoke.

_Urgh!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it for now, but I'll hopefully be posting more soon :D. Anywho, have a great rest of the summer ;( (school is coming!). Please R&amp;R if you want XD<strong>


	10. Shocked

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it has been a REALLY long time since I posted, but life is SUPER busy. Anyway I kind of am posting this quick, so forgive me for not listing all of my awesome reviewers. Just want to say you guys are GREAT! **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

**Here is Chapter Ten XD**

* * *

><p>Violet and Bob sat awkwardly on the swings. The similar question running through their minds: What just happened? In each of the two minds their was a different answer to the question.<p>

Violet had never ever heard of Becky getting a F on anything. Becky was usually so flawless when it came to homework especially. She hoped Becky wouldn't be too hard on herself. It was one grade after all.

Bob of course traced it all to last night. He knew WordGirl shouldn't have stayed up that late. When you are tired you take everything way too seriously. Well, he probably should go try to cheer her up.

"Cheep," Bob quickly jumped off the swing. He quickly motioned to Violet he was going to Becky.

Violet watched Bob perform the charades.

"Oh, you're going to Becky, ok." Violet giggled and watched Bob until he disappeared behind the playground equipment.

Violet then returned to swinging back forth. She was still worried about Becky. However, Bob usually had better lucky at cheering Becky up. Come to think of it he always had. Of course there was never anything wrong with that, but it always seemed Bob knew something about Becky that she didn't. It always made her wonder if there was something Becky was hiding. Nah! She wouldn't keep anything from her best friend.

* * *

><p>Bob continued looking for Becky. Though, it didn't take him too long to find her.<p>

"Tobey, look just because you got a A+ on your essay doesn't mean you have to make fun of mine!"

Well, Bob found her. You could tell that Becky was obviously upset. Though, she was definitely more angry then upset. Thanks to Tobey.

"As a boy genius, I have a right to rub my victory in your face!" A british accent sneered.

"Ok fine, whatever!" Becky growled.

Bob felt very awkward in the center of this dog fight. He decided to just go back to the swings.

As for Becky, she just couldn't catch a break today. This 'boy genius' was giving her a headache. She needed to think fast. Was there anyway she could get rid of him?

Tobey started talking again.

Ignoring everything he was saying, Becky started to ponder the unbelievable. Why would Tobey work so hard on a silly history essay?

There were lots of essays he wrote or refused to write in which he never tried hard. Why would he tried his very best on this essay? Thinking back to the history book, suddenly it hit her. The chapter was about the founding of the city. She tried her best to remember what the book was talking about. Last night was super hard on her. Then, it started to return to her.

The city was founded by Mayor Phil.. or something like that. Though, there was a problem in fair city. The city's gold was getting stolen. Who was predicted to steal the gold was none other then: Theodore "Thomas" McCalister! YES! She was onto something. But, was Thomas McCalister Tobey's great-great grandfather?!

If so that could only mean Tobey was related to a thief. This would explain why he did his best. Well Becky still didn't know if she was correct, but the idea was worth a throw at.

"So, Tobey what did you think about the chapter and its talk about Theodore "Thomas" McCalister?" Becky gave a sheepish smile.

"Um…" Tobey contemplated if he should answer the question. He knew Becky to be less equal then he, but she did have a mind of her own.

"What is that to you?" He tried to make it seem as if he thought nothing of the chapter. Though, his masquerade was easily seen through.

"Oh, nothing Tobey…except the fact that it seems Theodore "Thomas" McCalister is one of your past relatives." Becky threw that out their rather harsh. Well anything to get him to stop talking.

Awkward Silence.

Tobey felt his face get hot. Did she just figure him out? No, he would bury this to protect his family.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tobey brushed off the statement.

Ha, now Becky knew she had gotten somewhere.

"I think you do considering the fact you just got a A+ on your history report." Becky could see Tobey get a little shaken.

Yep, Becky had definitely got him there.

Tobey just stood silent.

As much as Becky wanted to leave it at that, she didn't. Tobey's eyes really said it all.

"You _are_ related to him _aren't_ you?" Becky said with confidence.

Tobey looked down at the ground. Lots of things were running through his mind. Though, the main thing he couldn't stop thinking about was what would Becky say next. His face had said it all, it was true.

"You're related to a thief." Becky said out of disbelief. Though, it did make kind of sense, right? She really just couldn't believe this. Her small little theory really made a big difference. In fact, perhaps too much so.

"NO!" Tobey reacted in an angry shout causing Becky to nervously jump.

It wasn't true! He knew it was just a lie! His father wouldn't tell him a lie. The boy was hurt by this so called 'mild mannered' girl. He quickly turned around and decided he need to leave NOW. He started to walk away from Becky.

Though, something caused him to stop. The boy genius knew he had come to Becky to apologize, but the words 'sorry' never wanted to leave his mouth. But, he really did hate to see her upset earlier. There was a sicking feeling that overtook him. He growled under his breath.

Becky watched as Tobey started to leave, but stopped. She could tell she really hurt his feelings. Honestly, Becky wished she had reconsidered bring up the hard topic despite how annoying Tobey was. Becky watched and wondered why Tobey stopped.

Tobey quickly turned around.

There was another awkward pause and just like that it ended.

"Becky, I'm sorry! I am sorry I got angry at you earlier and for bothering you. I talked to Mrs. Davis on behalf of your essay. She said you can rewrite it and she will excuse your other grade. Good.._Bye!_

Tobey ran off.

Becky mouth dropped. She stood in pure shock and shame.

Though, that was when another surprise happened. Something was being picked up with her super hearing.

"HEELLLPP!"

* * *

><p><strong>TeeHee! Anywho, so hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the long wait. Please R&amp;R if you want XD God Bless<strong>


	11. The Portal

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl. WordGirl is owned by Soup2Nuts and Scholastic.**

**Hey fellow WG fans! It is Christmas Vacation and I plan to make the most of it! This story has been driving me crazy. The reason? Well, because it has been gathering dust for over a year now. I just reread it like the other day. I mean it is O-K, so I will see if I can keep it going and possibly finish it. :D Thanks for all your support loyal reviewers. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the Lord and my little sister. I love you both so SO VERY MUCH.**

* * *

><p>WordGirl and Huggy took off in hot pursuit.<p>

"Ok Huggy, the help guy said something about the city's power plant being in trouble. So, you know what villain that probably will be?"

Huggy scratched his head.

"Cheep?" The monkey shrugged.

"No, not Granny May. It will probably be the Energy Monster, right? You know because it is always attracted to electricity?"

"Squeak! Squeak!"

Huggy was never much for WordGirl's villain trivia.

"Ok! Ok! We will just see when we get there!"

In a flash, the two arrived at the power plant. WordGirl was rather shocked to see no Energy Monster.

Huggy gave her a proud look as to say 'well who's wrong now'.

It was a very strange scene. Lifeless wires were all over the ground. The workers were all frantically running around. A huge hole was on the side of the building. WordGirl quickly rushed in through the hole.

"What happened here?" WordGirl asked a nearby power plant worker.

The familiar power plant lady greeted WordGirl and began to explain. "…So, these two guys with a mouse logo on their chest who said they "were NOT Dr. Two Brains henchmen" came and stole the most important device in the entire factory!"

"What device?" Now WordGirl was really curious.

Why would Two Brains steal a power plant machine?

"It is the Orbiculate Electricity Generator. It looks like a big circular hoop! Without it the city could be powerless for months!"

"Whoa! Now that does sound pretty bad." No pretty princess for months?

No way!

WordGirl was going to find the Doc and stop him.

"No worries! Huggy and I are on the case! Come on CHF!" WordGirl cheerfully announced and grabbed her sidekick.

Honestly, WordGirl wanted to stay at the power plant and investigate, but any minute from now recess was about to end. Urgh… school, just thinking the word made her cheeks grow hot. She had gotten an F on a history report, made a scene about it, and fought with Tobey. Though, the one thing she couldn't get over was how Tobey actually helped her out. It was just strange, even for Tobey.

Then, the guilt set in.

"Oh come on! Why am I feeling guilty?" WordGirl thought.

Her conscious just wouldn't let her have a break today. The whole scene of her fight with Tobey was on replay in her mind.

It wasn't the first time.

The similar thing had happened not long ago when WordGirl teased Tobey alongside Ms. Powers. The guilt was still there, but never once did the superhero apologize to him. Mainly out of the fear of letting anyone in the city (including Tobey) think that she even remotely cared about him…Which, of course she didn't.

She just couldn't help but feel a tad bit sorry for him. He had a notorious bad guy background… but Tobey wasn't all bad. Becky witnessed it today. Of course, Theodore 'Tobey' McCalister III was a notorious villain himself with the whole 'sending evil robots to destroy the city' thing, but still WordGirl always thought if _any_ villain were to change it would most likely be… Tobey.

The superhero sped through the air as fast as she could trying to get to school. Huggy was holding on for dear life.

* * *

><p>A blaze of sparks flew out from beneath the tarp. Dr. Two Brains was madly at work on the device. His henchmen stood a distance away watching and wondering, what he was creating.<p>

Suddenly, the sparks ceased and the doc gave a loud cackle.

"It is finally finished, boys." Two Brains came out from beneath the sheet and pulled his goggles back.

As soon as he did, the mousy scientist started a new task. Running off, Two Brains began gathering his belongings and stuffing them in a suitcase.

"Are we going on vacation, boss?" The talkative henchman questioned.

The doctor, with arms full of supplies, stopped in front of his henchmen.

"No, we aren't going on vacation!"

Dropping the suitcases and equipment in a disorderly pile, Two Brains brushed off some sweat. Then, he quickly ran over to his covered invention and grabbed the tarp.

"Henchmen, we are going back into the past." The scientist pulled off the cloth to reveal a huge circular machine hooked up to a complicated generator with a small computer-like control pad on the bottom. A mix of oohs and aahs could be heard from the talkative henchman as the two marveled at the beautiful invention.

Dr. Two Brains ran over to the device.

"Henchmen, this is a time machine. We are going to use it to go back in time and steal that cheese statue. Once we get it, we will head back through this time machine's portal and that should take us back to our present time. When we get back I will eat that statue and rub my victory in those other second rate villains' faces. Sound good?"

"Um…sure boss," the talkative henchman answered very nervously.

"Now to set the date…Hmmm…" The scientist scanned the machine looking for the control panel.

"Ah here we go."

"Um…today's date is May 12 and the year we are going back to…is 1853 and that should do it!"

The doc had finished typing in the date and the time machine flicked to life. (Similar to a star gate portal) The center of the machine flashed an immensely bright blue light. The light swirled in circles like a whirl pool.

"Mwhaha success! Alright henchmen, lets-" The scientist was abruptly cut off by the rushing of wind coming from the machine. Suddenly, the blue light began to spin faster and faster and FASTER! His feet started to drag closer to the glow. Dr. Two Brains eyes grew wide,

"Oh no."

The suitcases and equipment flew into the portal.

"Whoa! Boss…."

The two henchmen suddenly were snatched into the portal.

Dr. Two Brain felt the ground slip from beneath him. This was definitely NOT what he intended to happen. Out of nowhere, one of his rays came from behind and caused him to lose his balance. He fell too close to the wild time machine. Within an instant, the current pulled him into the hole.

"Ahh!"

Wooosh!

*BOOM*

In a flash of light and an ear piercing crackle, the abandoned warehouse settled into silence.

* * *

><p>"AHK!"<p>

WordGirl placed her hands over her ears in agony. All she could hear was ringing. The superhero slowly lowered herself onto a nearby building, feeling dizzy and stunned.

Setting her sidekick down, she quickly sat beside him.

"Squeak?"

"Huggy, you wouldn't believe what I just heard."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo...The portal is working...duh..duh...DUH! Haha it took me SO long just to write this little bit of the story :P. I was under a HORRIBLE case of writers block. I hope to continue this story, but I don't know I have had thoughts of deleting it *shrugs*. Well anywhoozles, thank you guys for all your support! Have a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Feel free to R&amp;R if ya want :D<strong>

**God Bless,**


End file.
